


The price you pay

by Nary



Category: Girl With One Eye - Florence + The Machine (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Love/Hate, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did I do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price you pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



She's still pretty even with the eyepatch. The black leather contrasts with her pale, freckled skin, an echo of the hollow blackness waiting beneath. It's a reminder, and a promise. I always follow through on my promises. 

Why did I do it? Revenge, jealousy, sadism - those are simplistic answers, and maybe there's a little truth in all of them. But mostly I did it because nothing human and mortal has any right being as perfect as she is. As she used to be. 

She can still make me cry when she smiles, but it only hurts half as much now.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
